DE QUE ME ACUSAS
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: La cena de año nuevo se pone un poco tensa cuando dos López se enfrentan


De que me Acusas

.

.

.

Noche de Año Nuevo en la casa López, el extenso comedor lleno de comida típica de una región la cual no conoce pero curiosamente lleva en el corazón se encuentra en fila por toda la extensión.

-Santana, el guacamole- la voz de un hombre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La joven sin mucho animo toma el recipiente lleno de esa cremosa mescla verde y se la ofrece a su padre quien a su vez se la da su abuela. ¿Es que algún día le volverá a dirigir la palabra? Este juego le parece impropio para una mujer tan fuerte y brava como lo es… o fue su abuela, ahora solo nota a una vieja huraña y amargada.

Lo que hace un año fuera la mas escandalosa y animada fiesta en todo el vecindario parece estar muerta, fácilmente podría pasar por un funeral mas que por una fiesta, pero así de fuerte es "la abuela" su animo contagia a todos los López y agregados.

Si ella sonríe todos sonríen y se divierten, si ella se mantiene muda la casa se vuelve gris y sin chiste, ¿Es esto lo que llaman matriarcado? Nunca le había puesto atención pues rara vez la abuela se enfadaba… en especial con ella, aunque sus padres aceptaron "su condición" como suelen llamarle, no así todos los demás familiares… todos los demás están con la abuela.

Su tío Ricardo les prohibió a sus primas hablar con ella, su tía Mercedes ha dejado de presumir que tiene una sobrina campeona en las competiciones de las cheerios y sus demás tíos… ellos simplemente han dejado de hablarle, es como si ella se hubiera dejado de existir.

-Rubén, las tortillas- volvió a ordenar su padre y en cuanto el moreno toma el contenedor uno de sus primos comienza a reírse.

-creo que Santana es la más indicada para pasar las tortillas –toda la mesa se lleno de carcajadas, inclusive la misma morena ríe ante el chiste, esta clase de humor tan típico de la familia López, tan abrasivo pero divertido.

- no me gusta presumir pero si hablamos de echar tortillas… - contesto con el mismo tono y de nuevo la mesa explota en risas.

-oye San- su primo Rubén, su casi hermano con una sonrisilla picara le comenta acercándose – ¿es verdad que el sexo entre chicas es súper caliente?...- y justo cuando la morena iba a contestar una voz grave y autoritaria la detuvo.

-Santana no debería de estar en esta mesa- ante tal afirmación el lugar volvió al tono gris.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Abuela? –el característico carácter de los López sale a flote, y nadie mejor que Santana para ser expositora del mismo- ¿Qué te preocupa? ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?

-quiero que te salgas de esta casa – contesto fuerte y llena de rabia- tu ya no eres parte de mi familia

-Madre por favor estamos en…

-no hables José Luis- callo al padre de Santana- esto está pasando porque no supiste criar a tu hija como una mujer.

-Es suficiente, nos vamos- su madre se levanta, cansada de tantos ataques a su hija- toma tu abrigo que esto se acabo

-¡NO!- la voz de Santana cimbra el edificio- esto lo vamos arreglar de una vez entre tú y yo- a paso firme se dirige a la sala, su abuela lanza los cubiertos a la mesa y sigue a su nieta… la pelea esta por empezar

-¿De qué tu me acusas?- fue la siguiente pregunta de Santana

-tu tomaste una decisión, yo tome la mía…

-no me vengas con eso de las "decisiones" abuela- sus ojos parecen lumbre, si no respetara tanto a la mujer frente suyo…

-No Santana, si algo trate de enseñarte fue que las decisiones que tomas definen tu camino…- suspiro la anciana meneando la cabeza en desaprobación- tu decidiste avergonzar a esta familia no esperes que yo te perdone.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso es pecado vivir enamorada?

- no digas tal blasfemia, entre mujeres no puede existir el amor, es solo una perversión lo que tú tienes con esa rubia estúpida

- cuidado con lo que dices de Britt frente a mi – siseo la morena- insúltame todo lo que quieras pero con ella no te metas

-por favor – bufo con una risilla- que sabes tú de amor o de lo que es correcto

-por lo visto se mas que tu Abuela…- era inútil hablar con ella- si busco mi felicidad eso a ti no te afecta

-claro que me afecta, escuchar a las vecinas cuando hablan de ti… las miradas que nos lanzan cuando estamos en la iglesia… tus decisiones nos han llevado a ser la calumnia de todos

-… ¿de verdad? ¿Por eso te enojas?- las razones de su abuela solo echan mas leña a la lumbre- mira que esperaba mas de ti- lagrimas, no quiere pero sus ojos no le responden.

-… vete ya de esta casa y no vuelvas

-… ¿de qué me acusas?... – Santana sigue sin entender, ¿Qué tiene de malo sentir como nunca? ¿De verdad era tan malo ser feliz? Estar rendido a los pies de aquella rubia que proféticamente le advirtió que no fuera a esa fiesta…

-¡es un pecado Santana!- grito exasperada la vieja- ¡entra en razón, tu estas confundida! – le dolía decirle esas palabras tan crueles e hirientes a su pequeña Santanita pero no podía ser flexible ante este asunto, ella estaba mal y no permitiría tales aberraciones en su casa.

-Si es delito amar a esa mujer…- no podía mas, no tenia caso… su abuela no entendiera… al menos no en ese momento- …no tengo excusas – con esa frase dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, sin abrigo pero si con todo su orgullo en lo alto.

-José Luis hazla entrar en razón- dijo la vieja pidiendo que alguien entrara en cordura.

-no puedo madre- sonrió tristemente- Santana es igual a ti

-… y ese es su verdadero problema… - ya con la morena a 10 metro lejos de su casa se dejo caer en el sofá, su corazón había terminado de romperse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Esta historia esta basada en la canción "De que me acusas" de Victor Manuel… ¿salsa? Si chicas, al mejor estilo salsero jajajajajaja. Les recomiendo que le den una oportunidad y escuchen la canción, es muy buena!

Referente a lo que sucede pues… me imagine que con el temperamento de Santana, tarde o temprano pasaría algo como esto jajajajajajaja igualmente el asunto del matriarcado es muy común en las familias latinas XD jajajaja. Por lo demás no tengo mas que decir, espero que les gustara. Nos vemos.


End file.
